In the Mind of a Bookworm
by XLovellX
Summary: Darcy Moore lives in a world of books and magic,an outsider waiting for her Prince Charming. But what will happen when instead of one, two come along at once and she has to choose between the dashing James Potter II and the quiet Lysander Scamander?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Year of the Populars

In every year group, in every school, there are the Populars. The girls who are envied, loved. They are the beautiful, the clever, the humourous. They are the stars of the novels about tragic heroes and heroines. They are the ones who wear the fashionable clothes, who get what they want, who claim the dashing gentlemen. Take, for example, Dominique Weasley. She is in my year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she is popular. With flowing blonde hair, beguiling blue eyes, and a willowy figure, Dominique Weasley is desired by many. And yet, she's also one of the nicest people I've ever met. I mean, she actually talks to me sometimes, and that could be counted as a name is Darcy Moore, and I am avoided. Despite my best efforts, I am unnoticed.

And I do try. Oh, I first step in trying to be noticed, was dying my hair. Blue. I cut my hair into a neat bob, before getting it dyed blue. However, all that landed me with was a detention and a load of rude whispers in the corridors. But I kept with my plan. I replaced my boring wire spectacles with vintage glasses. I bought wacky, interesting clothes. I pierced my nose. I painted my nails bright colours. But the fact remained, I was unnoticed. Despite my -interesting- appearance, people still managed to class me as a bookworm. Even my best friend, Carly Clarke, said I was a bookworm. Though, I know better than to trust the word of Carly Clarke see, I am currently huddled up in my room, my trunk all packed ready for my sixth year at Hogwarts. I am re-reading the letter which Carly sent me merely an hour ago. _Dear Darcy,How are you? I hope you're well. I bet you're excited to be back at Hogwart's! Is your hair still blue? How many books have you managed to read since the holidays began? The reason I'm writing is, well, I'm leaving. Hogwart's that is. And the UK. My parents are moving to Australia, and I'm going to attend the Perth School of Magic. They've been planning this for three years, but I just couldn't tell you. I know we always said we'd go to Hogwarts together always, before moving into a flat in London together. But it just isn't possible. I'm sorry._

_I know you'll understand. After all, isn't this like what happens in one of your novels? We can keep in touch with letters._

_Enjoy Hogwarts. I'm sorry that I'm not there to share it with you._

_Love Carly xxxx_

I've re-read this a million times, yet it still won't sink in. Suddenly, my best friend is moving to Australia and I'm going to be left alone. This is what brought along the talk about Populars. You see, there are more Populars in my year than not. So, without Carly, I will be forced to converse with Slytherins. Whereas I am a Ravenclaw.

The reason there are so many Populars in my year is that this seems to be the year that the Weasley/Potter clan chose to reproduce. In my year alone, there are: Molly Weasley (Hufflepuff), Fred Weasley (Gryffindor), his twin Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor), James Potter (Gryffindor), Dominique Weasley (Ravenclaw). And, you see, all of these people have friends, and because the Weasley/Potter clan are so popular, all their friends are popular too. So, there we have it, the way that Populars Breed. Of course, in Slytherin, Populars are chosen in a completely different way (Cough Pureblood Cough). But, whatever the cause of popularity, the fact remains that: In my year, if you're not a popular, you're a nobody. You can get away with it in other years. It would be just my luck to land myself in the year of the Populars.

After all, in my First Year, it took me a month to make one friend. Yes, a month. I tried to skirt around the edges of conversation, which I reckon was my problem. After all, who deliberately tries _not _to make friends. So, people forgot about me. And then, Carly joined the school. You see, she had been ill, and missed the sorting. That meant that she missed all the normal chances to make friends. So we paired up. And that was how I met my first, and only, friend.

Of course, if anyone actually took the time to get to know me, they would know that I'm not such a bookworm. I may own a grand total of 239 books, but that's really not that many. And the fact that I'm in the library so much that Madame Pince actually offered me a job here when I left school- totally normal. Anyway, what self-respecting bookworm dyes their hair blue? Wasn't that a clear enough message for people?

Honestly. You spend one month at a new school too shy to make any friends and you're branded for life. Of course, Dominique I'm-nice-to-everyone Weasley tried to make friends with me, but I was too intimidated by her. And now, I think I've really missed my chance.

But now, with Carly gone, maybe this year will be different. A new starts always a good thing, right? So maybe I shouldn't look at this so morbidly. There's a silver lining to every cloud, and I will find mine.

All right. I admit, choosing a strange outfit for September 1st is a bit of a bad idea. But, I forgot what day it was, and chucked on my weirdest outfit, and then realised, but by that time I was running out of time and therefore had to cope. Which is why, every time people pass me, they snigger. It really isn't that weird. All I'm wearing is a flowery skirt, and a band T-shirt, and a load of sweat-bands, and my starry converse, and my jacket with the kitten-ears on top. Perfectly acceptable. But unfortunately, my classmates really don't agree. And I suppose I do stand out in the sea of black robes, blue jeans, and belts- I mean mini skirts. There seems to be an increase in mini-skirts this year. The Barbie, Popular wannabees, all wearing there mini-skirts and thinking that it immediately makes them desirable. Okay, maybe a little to those boys who let their hormones rule their heads. But to the sensitive, worthy boys? Yeah right. I could almost laugh out loud.

Speaking of mini-skirts, I swear that there is one that is getting close to me. It is short enough to cover only the buttock, and does a bad job of disguising the super-spidery legs of the person wearing it. Oh, no. Beverley Parkinson is approaching.

'Why, Darcy, is that you? I mean, I can't believe even you'd be so stupid as to wear _that _outfit' she simpered, tossing her bleached blonde hair. Yuck. If Beverley Parkinson got any more fake, I would dance the conga naked on the Staff Table.

'I can't believe you turned off your utter self-absorbnesss for a moment to even notice someone else's outfit- or is that just so you can try and mock?' I chucked back. Oh yeah, I'm good. I can virtually hear the cogs whirring in her head.

'Oh, go to Hell, Darcy Moore' she spat. Wow. I am totally amazed by Barbie Bev's ability to insult.

'Why on earth would I want to go somewhere you're going to end up?' I asked curiously. I heard a snort of laughter behind me. I whirled around, only to find James Potter II walking past me, chuckling slightly to himself. Hmm. That was curious and un-expected. Since when has the famous James Potter II, son of the Chosen One, laughed at something I said? Maybe I should talk to him. Yes? No. Yes? No. Yes? N-

'Hey, James' I called out, ignoring Beverley, who let out a gasp of outrage.

'Hi' he replied, sounding unsurprised that I had decided to speak with him. 'How do you know my name?'

'I people watch.' Oh no. That did not just come out. I did not just tell someone that I people watched. He's going to turn around now, and leave, disgusted. In under five seconds. 1...2...3...4...

Oh my god. He just laughed. How could he laugh? Maybe he's laughing at me. Great.

'Why are you laughing?' I asked indignantly.

'You're the first person who's ever said _that _to me before. Normally people just say, because you're a Potter. It's refreshing' he explained. Why, oh why, did I just not say 'Because you're a Potter'. It would have been so much more simple.

'My name's Darcy Moore, by the way' I told him, realising that he probably had no idea who I was.

'Would you like to sit with my cousins and I? We've enlarged a compartment so that we can all fit in. I guess you have no-one to sit with now that Carly's gone' he said. Wait a second. How did he know that Carly's gone? And why was he offering me the chance to sit with him and his family?

'How do you know that she's gone?' I asked sharply.

'Because my Dad is her Dad's boss, and so knew they were moving. Do you want to sit with us then?' he asked again. Well, why not. It isn't every day that you're given the chance to sit with the heir to the Potter fortune and his family.

'Sure' I said, smiling. He smiled slightly back.

'Cool. Follow me' he ordered, and yet for some strange, unfathomable reason, I did just as he asked. Oh God. I was becoming a fan girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Weasley Army.

Honestly, their family must _breed. _I mean, how many Weasley's could there be? They're virtually taking over the world! And add their friends into the mix, and you have a rowdy carriage full of people (mainly red-heads).

'Hi everyone, this is Darcy Moore' introduced James as he led me into the compartment. Everyone looked up at me in interest, and I blushed.

'Hey Darcy, I'm Fred' introduced a tall brown-skinned boy with coppery colour hair. I smiled back at him, shaking his hand. 'I'm James' best mate, which is why I'm surprised that we haven't been introduced before.

'We haven't been introduced before, because I only just met her' snapped back James.

'Anyways, I don't know why you're so surprised Fred. I'm James' best mate too, and a girl, and I don't know either. I'm Roxanne, by the way' said Fred's twin sister, who had his coppery hair and brown skin. Of course, I knew all these people already, but they didn't need to know that.

'Honestly, you guys, you're acting as if you've never seen Darcy before' sighed Dominique, smiling at me, looking as perfect as usual. Fred, Roxanne and James looked puzzled.

'We haven't seen her before' said a blank-faced Fred.

'Yeah, you have' said Dominique. 'She's in our year, has been for six years, and is in Ravenclaw, along with me.'

'Uh no, she isn't' said Fred. Well, isn't it nice that I'm so popular?

'Yes she is!' said Dominique, sounding totally exasperated. 'And if you don't believe me, I'll go get my Beater's Bat and shove it up your arse!' Oh, did I forget to tell you? Dominique Weasley is a complete tomboy and slightly violent. Even though she's an eighth veela and drop-dead perfectly gorgeous.

'Look, Dom, not meaning to upset you, but she's not. In your dorm, there's you, your best friend, the Barbie, the slutty girl who wears too much make-up, the freaky blue-haired weirdo who's always reading, and there used to be Carly Clarke' said James. Well, that was nice. And how, if he didn't know who I was, how did he know I was friends with Carly? I have no idea, but that's not the most pressing problem. And now, I reckon it's about time that I step out of my shell and shout. For once in my _lovely_ life.

'Actually, Potter, I am in Ravenclaw and in your year' I said. He looked shocked at me reverting back to his last name. 'You know, the freaky blue-haired weirdo. Yeah, that's me. Well, THANKS A LOT!' I shouted, pulling down my hood to reveal my blue-hair. He looked totally shocked. 'I'll be going' I said scathingly, marching out of the compartment.

'Oh, well done, James you prat! I've been wanting to be friends with Darcy for years, and she finally comes into our compartment, and you mess it up!' I heard Dominique say furiously as I walked down the hall. Pretty soon, I heard the running of feet, and felt a small hand on my arm.

'Hey, Darcy, I'm sorry about my completely pratty cousin' said Dominique softly. I smiled.

'Is it true that you've been wanting to be friends with me for years?' I asked. Dominique looked shocked.

'Well, DUH. I mean, you act all quiet and all, but I just know that you're not really. Ariadne and I have wanted to befriend you for ages, haven't we Ree?' asked Dominique, turning to her best friend, Ariadne Locket. Yeah, her name really is 'Ariadne'. I think it's a pretty cool name, personally. Named after the wife of Dionysus, who's the Greek God of Wine. Don't ask me _how_ I know that. Anyway, Ariadne is pretty cool. She's a complete _genius_ and that's saying something if another Ravenclaw says that. The annoying thing is, she's also totally gorgeous, has a lovely bubbly personality, and is on the Quidditch Team. Yeah, she's totally perfect, which is just fricking amazing. Everyone gets a severe dent on their self confidence when they're with Ariadne. She has slightly tanned skin and curly hair. She's diddy, and very sweet.

'Of course we have. But you've always been around Catty Carly' said Ariadne with a roll of her eyes.

'Don't you like Carly?' I asked curiously.

'Well, sorry Darcy, but she completely hogged you, and she never seemed that nice really' said Dominique sheepishly.

'Don't worry! We're not really talking at the moment anyway, as she decided to move Australia, which apparently her parents have been planning for _three years_ without telling. So the usual, really' I explained. Ariadne laughed.

'That sounds like Carly. Anyway, now she's gone, you can hang around with us' she said happily. I smiled slightly. Maybe this year I would be known less as the bookworm, and more as a real person, who gets _remembered_.

'Sounds cool' I answered. Dominique beamed.

'Right. Now, firstly, if we're gonna be friends, you need to learn that I do not like to be called 'Dominique'. My name is Dom. Nothing else. Savvy?' she asked. I nodded. 'Second, don't take what we say. You always used to follow Carly's wishes. But be yourself! Seriously! I mean, Ariadne and I have some serious problems (Hey! Said Ariadne) so you have nothing to worry about. Thirdly, do you mind if we go sit with Lorcan and Lysander Scamander? Only, I haven't seen Lorcan in ages and-'

Ariadne and I looked at each other. Dominique Weasley had never dated before and never wanted to. It had been the talk of the school when she got together with dreamer Lorcan Scamander. But it didn't matter. They were _perfect_ together. I would know. I people watch, remember?

'I don't mind' I said quickly before she could blabber on about Lorcan forever and ever. She smiled quickly.

'Cooliosis! Let's go!' She literally dragged me towards another compartment (she's strong, from playing Beater!), Ariadne skipping along behind us.

As soon as she found Lorcan and Lysander's compartment, Dom launched herself into her boyfriend's arms.

'Ew' said Ariadne, wrinkling up her nose. 'I so didn't need to see that' Dom broke free of her boyfriend for a moment in order to stick her tongue out at Ariadne, before resuming what she was doing.

'I agree with you whole-heartedly' said Lysander, looking faintly nauseated. 'Who's your friend? Is that Darcy Moore?'

'Yep, that's me' I piped up. Did he know I could hear what he was saying?

'Oh, cool. I'm Lysander Scamander, just in case you didn't know.'

'I know. I like your name. A) because it rhymes and B) because it comes from Shakespeare, and I like Shakespeare. You all have interesting names' I rambled. Lysander raised an eyebrow.

'Oh-kay. Anyway, there's nothing good about having interesting names. It makes you stand out' he commented. My mouth hung open.

'But standing out's great! Who doesn't want to stand out?' I argued. Lysander raised an eyebrow.

'Aren't you slightly biased, just maybe? Anyway, Darcy's not that normal of a name. It's not like Jane, or Mary' he said.

'I thought you were supposed to quiet' I retorted. 'Anyway, Darcy is named after Mr Darcy from Pride and Prejudice, and who wants to be named after a dude?'

'You can't say that I'm not quiet, when before today I didn't even know if you spoke!'

'Well, I can see why I wouldn't want to talk to you!' Grr. He was making me so angry. To my surprise though, Lysander laughed.

'Touche' he said, holding out his hand. 'Maybe we should start again. It's very nice to meet you.' Despite myself, I chuckled slightly and held out my hand. Aww, he was so cute! Yes, I know I change my mind easily. Yes, you really don't need to comment on it.

'It's a pleasure to meet you too' I said, smiling charmingly. By this time, Ariadne, Lorcan and Dom were staring at us.

'Woah, Lysander, I don't think I've ever seen you argue with someone before' said Lorcan. Well that's saying something if his twin brother says that.

'I feel so special' I said sarcastically, taking a seat. 'What? Don't say you didn't know I spoke either.' Lorcan looked slightly sheepish.

'Well, you were always buried in your books, and…' he tried to defend himself. I waved my hand.

'Don't worry 'bout it. Anyway, this year I've decided to turn over a new leaf, and try and become more outgoing, so people actually know who I am' I decided. The others looked at me, slightly pitying.

'I will! I'll get louder!' I said.

'I expect you say that every year, don't you' commented Ariadne. Great. On top of everything else, the girl knows me like the back of her hand. Yay. Joy of Joys.

'Oh, shut up. This year will be different. Mark my words' I promised, and this time, they all looked like they believed me.


End file.
